Many different types of packages are used to store disposable absorbent articles. Most conventional packages store disposable absorbent articles in a manner that makes it difficult to use the package to store the disposable absorbent articles once the package is opened. Therefore, the disposable absorbent articles are often transferred from the package to another container once the package is opened.
One of the drawbacks with conventional packages is that additional effort is required to transfer the disposable absorbent articles from the package to another container. In addition, the extra container may take up valuable space within an area where the disposable absorbent articles are stored.
Another drawback with conventional packages is that they are typically unable to change size. Therefore, these types of packages become too large to properly store the disposable absorbent articles as some of the disposable absorbent articles are removed from the package. As an example, if half of the disposable absorbent articles are removed from the package, the remaining half of the disposable absorbent articles may be left to flop around in an unnecessarily large package.
In addition, there are often times when it is desirable to transport a reduced amount of disposable absorbent articles from one location to another. Since most packages are unable to change size, they are usually not well suited to transport differing amounts of disposable absorbent articles from one location to another.
Accordingly, there is a need for a package that is able to adequately store disposable absorbent articles once the package has been opened. The package should also be able to change size such that the package is able to properly store the disposable absorbent articles even as some of the disposable absorbent articles are removed from the package.